totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascentia Crane
Ascentia Sparkle is a Val'kyr warrior and recurring character throughout the series. She was the wife of Princess Twilight and the governor of Equestria following the Siege of Canterlot. She was killed attempting to stop Princess Luna from unleashing Dalthaka from her prison. Biography In a campaign to seal every conduit to Hell, Lord Ryder discovered the last of these gateways in The Abyss. While sealing it, one particularly determined soul saw the opportunity to escape Hell and succeeded, making Ascentia the only individual to ever perform such a feat. The newly freed little girl immediately saw Ryder as her rescuer, and started (much to Ryder's annoyance) following him. No matter what methods Ryder took to lose her, Ascentia was always right behind him all the way to the Capital. At the behest of Megan, Ascentia was trained as the Warlord's personal apprentice. Under Ryder's direct tutelage, Ascentia learned and mastered nearly every trade of the Val'kyr extremely quickly, and is one of the few to specialize in every school of magic and combat taught by the Val'kyr. In 21 BSC, Ascentia befriended an Equestrian named Twilight Sparkle, and the two later married. Ascentia, while still affiliated with the Val'kyr, took up permanent residence in the Pulthera System. She would be recalled multiple times until The Siege of Canterlot, where her absence was a contributing factor to the Stonehoof Tribe overthrowing the Equestrian government. After the Siege, with the Capital permanently relocated to the Equestrian skies, Ascentia was appointed Warlord of the planet, and granted the title of "Lord." Ascentia had full authority over the remaining princesses (Luna and Twilight) and answered only to the Grand Lord of the Val'kyr. Personality Professionally, Ascentia was cold and firm-handed. Her followers viewed her as a rough and intimidating figure, and during battle her ruthlessness only reinforced her cold demeanor. Her ruthlessness was matched only by her master. In more personal settings, Ascentia was often warmer and more open. Extremely soft spoken and sentimental, Ascentia valued her time at home, which was often the reason she was so brisk and rough when working. Ascentia loved to relax and had a passion for idle craftsmanship. Rumor has it that, according to her wife, Ascentia is a notorious cuddle bug. After the death of Lord Ryder, Ascentia changed considerably. She grew a resentful hatred of the Equestrians to the point of taking part in their extermination. Leadership Ascentia's only extended role of leadership was her time as governor of Equestria. During that time she was a harsh authoritarian, determined not to let something like the Stonehoof Tribe happen a second time. She frequently overstepped the Princesses and took a far greater charge over the planet than she ever had before. Ascentia showed herself as her master's student through and through, having zero tolerance for civil disobedience and meeting out extensive justice. Unlike her mentor, Ascentia held less of a preference for death and a greater preference for pain. Stinging wounds were her preferred method of punishing crimes and remnants of Stonehoof's Equestrians were rarely arrested without bruises. Despite this, Ascentia was the first to challenge Princess Luna when the renewed alicorn started to target anybody she perceived as a threat with the Tantibus, and attemped (unsuccessfully) to stop her from releasing Dalthaka from her prison. Attempted Murder After the Siege of Canterlot had come to a close, Princess Luna had begun to grow increasingly paranoid of further insurgency. She spent much of her time pouring over methods of bending Shadow magic to her will. This research inevitably led her to the Aspects, and that the Aspect of Death was imprisoned within the bowels of the Capital. Ascentia learned of her plans to strike the Capital in full force and release Dalthaka from her prison, and moved to intervene. Informing Princess Twilight and Lord Ryder, a defense was set up against Luna's assault. Luna herself, however, had infiltrated the city and made her way to the catacombs. Ascentia intercepted her and the two fought. However, both Ascentia's retirement leaving her skills unpracticed and Luna's aggressive training led to the alicorn gaining the upper hand and disarming Ascentia, delivering a fatal wound to her neck. Mortally wounded, Ascentia promised Luna that the others would never stop hunting her. Luna declared she was counting on that and attempted to kill Ascentia. Ascentia remained in the infirmary, having her wounds tended and her body reconstructed. During this time, Lord Ryder launched a retaliatory strike against Equestria which resulted in his own death. Upon waking and learning of her Master's fate, Ascentia took up Armageddon and joined the assault, her relationship with the Equestrian people destroyed. Trivia *Despite her overwhelming power, Ascentia is seen as "the baby" by her elder sisters, Lord Ryder, the Grand Lord, and even Dalthaka and all of them are extremely protective of her. Category:Main Characters Category:Val'kyr